Harry's Amazing Person
by DarkLordDrayko
Summary: After the war Harry has a good nights sleep and has a rather strange and erotic dream about one Minerva McGonagall what happens read to find out ;p;) (MM/HP)
1. Chapter 1

Harry's Deepest Secret

The Battle of Hogwarts was one with losses on both sides but the loss that everybody was celebrating was the downfall of Voldemort. It was a day to honour and grieve for the hero's who died doing what they thought was right, and for families to say their final goodbyes to those who they lost because of one lunatic.

Harry James Potter was tired after all he had been through just because of one person bent on becoming immortal because he was afraid of death and finally after years of struggle he had done what non had ever tried by duelling the Dark Lord who had ruined his life because of some pointless prophecy and winning for the freedom of all who had fought with him and for him, sure he had to die for him to win but hey you got to make sacrifices to win.

It was time he had to stop worrying about the whole world and start worrying about him self, Harry had made his way to Gryffindor Common Room once there he climbed the stairs to his dormitory and climbed into his bed and went into a deep slumber never having to worry about Voldemort again, as he slept he had a strange yet erotic Dream about one Minerva McGonagall. Harry had been having this dream for a while now it was always the same nothing was different always the same dream.

If anybody were to find out he would never live it down what would his friends say, what would the Wizarding world say if they ever found out. No you like her and you know it Harry so stop being a douche and do something about it was all he heard in his mind that was 9 months ago what am I going to do thought Harry to himself.

There is no way in hell would he live it down but he was willing to try and see what happens but for now he was going to be late, it wouldn't do if he was late for his interview for the Defence against the Dark Arts post at Hogwarts what would that imply that he is untrust worthy, that he really is only there for one purpose and one purpose only no it best to be on time for this interview, if all goes well he will get the job a get to see Minerva every day at work.

So he had a quick shower and pulled on some clothes and apparated to Hogwarts for Said Interview as he waited for Minerva McGonagall to arrive he Inspected the Grounds of his old School and smiled he had many a great adventures here with his friends, his favourite one was when Malfoy wet his pants and screamed like a girl when they went into the Forbidden Forest for Detention in first year, to bad that he had not known that it was Voldemort who was drinking Unicorn's blood at the time, to bad.

As harry looked to the Grounds again he saw a Tabby cat make it way to him he smiled to himself when the tabby cat had reached him he picked it up and scratch its ear for good measure and was pleased to see it like being scratched behind its ear then he put the amazing creature down and turned to look at the ancient building and it is nice to be back Professor, its been a while, how have you Professor and just like that in the cats place was a wise and beautiful women and she smiled to herself.

Why hello Mr Potter, please professor call me Harry none of this Mr Potter stuff very well Harry call me Minerva not professor as you are no longer my pupil anymore. Why thank you Minerva. Harry looked over at his old professor and she looked amazing in her blue jeans that fit her figure perfectly and her top was a light crimson it took his breath away, Harry... Harry... Harry... Mr Potter it is Impolite to stare I know I may look Stupid that doesn't mean you can stare.

My apologies Minerva it's just that you don't look stupid the opposite actually you look breathtakingly beautiful like that Minerva, she had blush all along her cheeks and down her neck, My apologies Minerva if I have said the wrong thing please tell me, Harry its not that no one has paid me a compliment like that in a long time I am just not used to it that's all. With all due respect Minerva someone as beautiful, smart, compassionate and kind as you should be paid a compliment as such. She had blush on her face again. Come now harry you are here to interview for the defence job, yes I am Minerva.

Why do you want to teach Mr Potter... sorry Harry, well put it this way Minerva I have always have been more gifted in defence that any other subject and when I started the DA to help people pass there O.W.L.S I saw in that moment I would be better suited in helping the next Generation of fighters of the next war that is to come before or after we have died I know I wanted to become an Auror, but as the years past my Ideals Changed and my Occupation was one of the I want to be able to give the next generation a fighting change to with at all cost Minerva. Minerva stood shocked for a second but quickly composed herself, my Word Harry I have never seen you so sure of yourself about anything you have changed into such a charming man your parents would be proud of you. Minerva please Hermione has started to rub off on me she even got me to read and take a few ancient runes class and I must say WOW it was hard but insightful.

I see where Hermione got to you but your still you and nothing can change that Harry. I know that Minerva But I still feel like I am Missing something I just don't know what it is, you will find it Harry you just need to wait, now normally I would look at you qualifications but seeing that isn't necessary you can have the job Harry. Why thank you Minerva you were always my favourite teacher you know that. I am aware of that I was.

Minerva can you come with me for a minute, why Harry what do you need. You will Minerva. Okay then lead the way. I take her hand in mine and lead her a few meters inside the Forest. Harry what are you doing, I don't care any more Minerva, what don't you care about Harry, I smash my lips onto hers and kiss her for all it worth I start to worry she doesn't want it but as I start to pull away she joins in the kiss and we stay like the for a few minutes before long I pull away. I am sorry about that Minerva it's just I have had deep rooted feelings for you for a number of years. Bloody Hell that was amazing I have never been kissed like that before Harry. Minerva you can get kisses like that any time you like from me all I ask is that you allow me to court you. I would be honoured to be courted by you Harry if I am being honest I used to pleasure myself by thinking you would fuck me and fuck me hard Harry Minerva said. Well how about it Minerva I will court you and I intend to make you my wife if you up to it. Of course I am Harry. I smile taking her hand in mine and push her up against a tree to continue where we left off.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's Naughty side

Minerva Couldn't believe it she was being courted by Brittan's most famous man for what he has done and he wanted nothing else but her and that is all she needed to get by someone who needed her and who she needed equally for the rest of their lives when Minerva started thinking about the she stopped kissing the boy no Man in front of her. He could see it in her eyes that something was bothering her Mia what wrong dear he said. She smiled at him she liked her nickname he gave her it was beautiful for a beautiful women as he called her. She was about to speak when she felt tears run down her face he look at her in concern Mai please tell me what's wrong babe. Harry its just that I realised something a few minutes ago you will out live me honey she says, hush now babe I could die tomorrow if I so wished but I don't and so could you my sweet Mia we just got over a war together haven't we Mia.

Your right honey of course you right Harry we could die any day of the year not that we plan on it. Harry pulled her close and stated to kiss her with so much passion she thought did not comprehend her love for him that is until he wanted more and slid his tongue into her mouth to battle for dominance to see who is the alpha of there relationship it was Harry who won but his Mia didn't care about that all she cared about was Harry her Harry until another though struck her what will people say about them and what of his friends his family the weasley's. Minerva pulled away looking scared, what is it Mia, oh Harry I am scared of what people will think of us what of you friends and the weasley's Harry. Oh ummmm about that I kind of never told any body of my feelings towards you My Mia. Oh Harry you are not scared of dying but your scared you will lose you friends and your second family my sweet you are so amazing. I don't care what others think I love you and I mean that don't think other whys on that do you hear me.

I hear you Harry Baby now why don't we go somewhere more umm private, we could go to my chambers and continue from there. He slammed his lips on mine and snaked his tongue into my mouth he pulled out I was so disappointed with that before I new what was happening he was kissing my neck a moan escaped my lips oh Harry don't stop baby please. I find her sensitive spot on her neck and made her scream in pure joy she then apparated us to her bed chambers where I showed her how good a time she can have.


End file.
